


Fast Lane

by Minisilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, blarke, pirate mechanic, zaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minisilver/pseuds/Minisilver
Summary: Shaw didn’t usually chase women. They weren’t his priority. He’d rather enjoy a ride on his bike than worry about girls.But Raven Reyes, she was a whole different story.





	Fast Lane

It was an early Saturday morning when Shaw had decided to take a ride on his bike, enjoy the beautiful weather, and live in the fast lane.

But before that, he had to get some coffee into him. So he headed to his favorite coffee shop, Grounder’s Grind. 

He was instantly greeted with the smell of coffee beans and the sight of Bellamy Blake handling the register. 

“Hey man,” Shaw greeted.

“Morning, “ Bellamy said, “ what can I do for you?” Shaw gave Bellamy his order.” What are you doing up so early?”

“Thought I’d take a ride around town. My Harley just got out of the shop and I’ve been itching to take it out.”

“Must be nice,” Bellamy said, “ I’m stuck here all day. But I think Clarke’s coming in today.” 

“You think?” Shaw raised his eyebrows, giving Bellamy a look. When it came to Clarke Griffin, there was no soul who knew her better or her schedule better than Mr. Blake out here.

“Stop giving me that look,” Bellamy said, but Shaw could clearly tell he was flustered. 

“Whatever man, “ Shaw laughed. “But I’d make a move if I were you.” 

Bellamy laughed as he handed Shaw his coffee. 

“You’re telling me to make a move? Ironic.”

“Ironic?” Shaw was mid-sip. 

“I’d take my own advice. You know, Raven is here.” 

Shaw almost choked on his coffee. Bellamy laughed again. 

“She’s hidden in the corner, working away.” 

Shaw turned to the back of the shop and surely enough, there was Raven Reyes, typing furiously away. So focused, it was mesmerizing. She was mesmerizing.

“You’re drooling.” 

“Shut it Blake.” 

Shaw couldn’t help it. There was no one quite like Raven. She was fiercely loyal, compassionate to a fault, an actual genius, yet could kick his ass from here to Timbuktu. Not that he’ll ever admit that out loud. She was just, well, she was the Raven Reyes. 

“Here,” Bellamy gave his a large cup of coffee. 

“What’s this for?” 

“She’s been here since opening. She’ll need a fix of caffeine. Why don’t you take it to her.” 

Shaw looked at Bellamy and then at Raven. He didn’t need to be told twice to take an excuse to talk to Raven. 

“Okay, thanks Blake.” 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

Taking the coffee, he headed over in Raven’s direction. There was currently no one around but Raven didn’t seem to notice him approaching. 

He quietly sat down and placed the coffee in front of Raven’s laptop, knowing not to disturb her when she was this concentrated. He knew she’d look up soon enough. 

It only took a few seconds for her to reach for the coffee and take a sip before looking up and meeting his eyes. 

“Shaw,” She was surprised. 

“Good morning,” He smiled at her. 

“Uh...thanks for the coffee,” She uttered, her face taking on a reddish tinge. 

He nodded in acknowledgement, “what are you working on?” 

“A test from Sinclair, he said most people don’t crack the code but the code’s never met me, so I’m here to prove him wrong.” 

Shaw lightly laughed. Leave it to Raven to not back down. Another aspect he admired immensely about her. 

“And why are you up, bringing me coffee on a beautiful Saturday morning?” 

“My Harley’s out of the garage so I thought I’d take it out for a spin but I needed coffee.” 

“You let those losers at the garage fix your bike? You should have just done it.” 

“I’m a pilot Reyes, not a mechanic.”

Raven shrugged. “At least you could have let me, I’m better than those guys.”

“Trust me, I know.” 

Raven’s face heated up as she met Shaw’s eyes.

“I...uh... gotta get back to work.” She shuttered out and Shaw couldn’t help it. She was incredibly cute and he was a fool. 

Shaw didn’t usually chase women. They weren’t his priority. He’d rather enjoy a ride on his bike than worry about girls.

But Raven Reyes, she was a whole different story. 

“Or you could blow this off and take a ride with me,” He offered. 

“What?” Raven eyes lit up but there was shock on her face too.

“Come on Reyes. The assignment can wait. No one’s going to crack it before you and like you said, it’s a beautiful Saturday.” 

Raven was hesitating but he leaned in close. 

“Live on the fast lane, “ He whispered in her ear before looking directly into her eyes. “With me.” She gulped. 

“Fine but if you kill me before I crack this code, I’ll run you over with that bike.” 

Shaw couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Deal.” 

As they were walking out of the coffee shop, they spotted Clarke and Bellamy animatedly talking at the counter. 

Shaw gave Bellamy a nod, which he returned. 

“Ready?” Shaw asked once they were both on the bike. Raven wrapped her arms around his torso. 

“Ready.”


End file.
